Naruto of the Ten Fingers
by Jonny519067gmail
Summary: Naruto is back in a new adventure. This time though, he'll have more chakra elements than you could wish you had


Naruto of the 10 Fingers

There was once a Ninja with 10 different chakra elements. They were Crystal, Fire, Water, Lightning, Ice, Rock, Paper**,** Wind, Sound, and Metal. His main element was wind. However, he gained nine other elements from each of the Kyuubi's tails. This is his story.

At a Council meeting

"Word has spread village to village. Villager to villager, child to child, there is a man out there who is more powerful than all of us combined. With 10 different elements, if the other villages get a hold of him**,** **t**hey will go on **a** conquest. **"**We must do anything we can to get him into this village." Hiruzen Sarutobi said.

Hiruzen was an old man with a wart on the left side. He had a stern face with gray hair and trusting eyes. His eyes had sparkles. He had a white kimono with the kanji for fire on the back of it, and on the trim of it were flames that looked like they were actually on fire. He had a straw hat with one fourth of it red with the kanji for hokage on it.

Danzo slammed his fist on the table.

"Are you crazy, you old fool? He's too powerful. He has the kyuubi, the monster that killed the greatest shinobi this village ever had! Also, he has ten different chakra elements! He comes here, he kills us all! We can't control him! He's a monster!" Danzo screamed.

Danzo had a bandage covering his forehead, and one eye. He was a shady figure. He had a scar underneath his right eye, one eye closed and an x-shaped scar on his chin.

"Danzo shut up! You know nothing, and who do you think you are? Calling me an old fool! You're just as old as me and I'm your Hokage! You better gain some respect soon or you and your whole root ANBU organization are gone. I don't know what you do with your ninja, but it had better stop." Sarutobi yelled.

Danzo got very angry at Sarutobi's comments. He rose from his seat and grabbed the table with two hands. He then picked up the table and flipped it. The ANBU at the meeting surrounded Danzo. They tied his hands to his back and had kunai at his throat.

"Let him go." Sarutobi said.

"But-But, he'll just attack you Hokage-sama." The ANBU captain said.

The ANBU captain had an exquisitely painted mask on it with the picture of a dog. He had sharp grayish-white hair.

"It's okay, Inu." Sarutobi said

"He's going to attack you again, Hokage-sama!" Inu exclaimed.

"Do it!" Sarutobi screamed at the top of his lungs

"Fine." Inu compromised.

The ANBU unwillingly untied the rat. They let him go.

After that, he stormed out of the room.

"Fugaku, help get this table up." Sarutobi said, just as calmly and sternly as possible.

"Yes Hokage-sama. It shall be done. Now, what should we do about that _damned_ Danzo? He's a traitor. He has offended you, and all the people here." Fugaku replied

"Nothing, _absolutely_ nothing. We must discuss the matter at hand. Danzo will be dealt with when it is time to deal with him. He's just a distraction. We will organize the Genin and Chuunin into 5 man groups and dispatch them into the woods. The will search for him out there. I have heard that he roams from village to village, so let's keep the Jounin and ANBU corps here so they can defend the village if he comes to attack the village. Meeting _adjourned."_

They all walked out in an orderly fashion. Danzo was in the shadows sneering at the old man. Danzo thought to himself, _my plan is working perfectly. The table incident was just a distraction. They are off of my trail. For now, but just to be sure let's get this kyuubi demon into trouble._ Danzo had an evil smirk on his face and he chuckled.

Danzo went into the woods and found 10 foxes. He then put a genjutsu on the wolves that made them believe they had to defend themselves, because everyone was attacking them.

_Flashback._

_Shikamaru appeared in front of his elders. He slammed a piece of paper on the table. He looked like a tired old man. _

"_Why do I have to do this? This is troublesome. I could be laying on a park bench watching the clouds roll by." Shikamaru said, agitated._

"_Shikamaru, you can go cloud watching after you tell us what's up." Shukaku said_

"_Alright. (sigh)" Shikamaru said. "This morning I went to Neji on an order by Hokage-sama and asked him to activate his Byakugan to check the perimeter. He told me that there was a strong red chakra… In the form of a fox. And he was coming __**this way**_

_Flashback end_

Just the Jounin and ANBU were there. They stopped the wolves, however the villagers complained to Sarutobi yelling:  
"We need more defenses! Ten –Fingers has decided to attack. We won't stand a chance!"

As the foxes were attacking

In the woods the blonde protagonist was wandering in the forest looking for food when he found the village.

Naruto was about 16 years old. He was scruffy, dirty, and beat up, like a raggedy Ann doll. The whiskers on his cheeks were faded. The different elemental chakra made his hair look like an explosion of different color highlights. He had a sleeveless kill-me orange robe made from fox skins. It shined in the light from the chakra that was infused into it.

Naruto saw the village and crept in the shadows. He got to the village gate and threw senbon **(His life wasn't in danger so why attack?)**at the guards, carefully avoiding their vital spots. The guards dropped on the ground unconscious. The villagers met him at the gate.

"Leave the village alone!"

Naruto could not comprehend what they were saying. He was like an untrained puppy when you tell it to stop peeing on the floor and roll over.

Naruto then sucked in all the air he could breathe, and blew out. The air started to heat up like an bakery oven. It seemed as if Naruto was about to do a fireball jutsu when he was interupted

Just then a monkey jumped on his back and slammed him in the head with his staff. The monkey had grey hair and wore a black robe and had excellent balance.

"Good job, Enma." Sarutobi said. "Your quarrel is with me, Ten- Fingers."

Enma went back to Sarutobi's side.

"Get back everyone! If you don't want to die you'll back off!" Sarutobi exclaimed

Naruto reached his hand out and millions upon millions of invisible wind senbon pierced through the air.

When Naruto reached his hand out, 50 of the wind senbon flew into his hand and became a bright white katana. Sarutobi stood immobilized, because the senbon were moving too fast and there were too many of them. Naruto was trying to take advantage of this and started to run towards Sarutobi with his sword braced, when Enma stopped him and jumped in the air. He then swung his staff at full force. Naruto had been planning that since the fight started. He sidestepped and drew some blood. 1000 blades formed the land around them.

Naruto jumped onto the tip of a nearby blade. Enma was caught off guard and fell onto ten swords. Enma disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Enma!" Sarutobi screamed "How _dare_ you do that to Enma! You will DIE!"

Naruto was clearly angry. He sighed and his blade became an ember. Then the ember became a blazing fire and consumed the whole blade.

Naruto swung with amazing force and focus. A straight line of fire blasted towards Sarutobi.

Sarutobi did the handsign: _Ram_.

"Doton: Earth style wall!"

A wall of complete stone 30 ft high, 70 ft wide blocked Naruto's attack.

"Hmmm." Sarutobi said

He put his guard down.

"Give this person some food and take him into custody."

The ANBU surrounded Naruto and arrested him then gave him food. Naruto woke up in a dungeon. _Flashback_

_Naruto sat there on the forest floor clapping while drool poured down his face. He was a little baby; no more than 4 years old Naruto remembered the kyuubi teaching him how to write. The kyuubi used his tails to teach him katakana, hiragana, and kanji. He taught him the language that Kyuubi picked up in the village. He made him a robe out of pure chakra that would never fade out, never grow old, and never become too small or too large. _

Sarutobi was sitting under a swinging light, while rocking on a rocking chair.

"Your name is Naruto Uzumaki. Jaraiya told me when he saw you that he recognized instantly. Sarutobi replied.

_Flashback_

"_Do you know who this boy is? It doesn't feel right calling him ten fingers." Sarutobi said_

_Jaraiya paced the floor, thinking. His memories flashed before his eyes. Pictures of Minato, Kyuubi, Kushina, Young Tsunade, Young Orochimaru, Young himself shone before his eyes. He saw Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan, all as kids_

"_Let me see his picture again." Jaraiya said._

_He saw the expertly panted picture. The Police artist corps painted Naruto down to the greatest detail. His kill me orange robe looked as if it glowed._

"_Yes… I know who he is. He resembles the fourth. So this must be the child that Minato talked about, the one that I named. Do you think we should tell him this or let him figure this out on his own, Sensei" Jaraiya said. "He looks like Kushina a little bit. We'll call him…. Naruto Uzumaki._

_Flashback end_

"Get me some dang food!" Naruto screamed at the old man

"Which would you rather have? Stay here, join the village and help us in battle, and get all the food you could stick down your throat. Or, I will kill you where you stand

** "**Is've made my decision!" Naruto screamed

_**What will Naruto's decision be? Next chapter!**_


End file.
